Under a Red Moon
by Sayo Altermont
Summary: A new twist tot eh Yuu Yuu Hakusho story. New characters are added!


Woooo! The long awaited chapter thing!!!! Anyway more will be on the way soon! Thanks to all you readers out there!!! I really appreciate all the support!!! I am soon to also be working on yet another fan fic! (No clue what it may be yet but hey!) Please keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!

_Chapter 1_

"What is this?" Roselyn as she picked up a small lacquered box; the box itself was very dull; it was painted black with small gold apples painted on the lid. Her father winked at her as he sat across from her.

"Open it and find out." Roselyn raised her eyebrows and slowly unlatched the box so as not to hurt the lacquer. She gave a small gasp at what lay inside. Plush velvet lined the box in the purest form of black and what lie in the middle was a thin silver chain pooled like pure moonlight around a tiny rose pendant encircled with the moon. Bright red rubies portrayed the petals of the rose; emeralds donned the leaves, trinity diamond for the moon, and tiny shards of onyx for the miniscule thorns.

"It's so pretty! It almost seems like a real flower!" Her fathers face darkened for a moment, Roselyn took no notice too entranced was she by the tiny rose.

"Happy Birthday my little Rose. Now where is Lily? I have something for her too!" Grinning at the scowling Lily whom he was pretending to search for.

"Ro…Ros…se…Rose!" Roselyn shot strait up eyes wide open arms flailing she ended up rapping her knuckles against the coffee table. She hissed in pain as she glared at a bemused Caroline. "Ready for breakfast?" Roselyn flexed her sore fingers tentatively, wincing as she felt the scabs underneath break open. She cocked an eyebrow at her hand as blood began to splotch the bandage, she heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Caroline nodded at Byron as she passed him in her leave. She raised and eyebrow at the bags under his eyes but, said nothing as she went to tell the cook to prepare the food. Byron grinned at Roselyn as he pulled her up from the couch.

"Have pleasant dreams, my little Rose?" Roselyn balked remembering the dream about her tenth birthday; she reached up and brushed her fingertips against the rose-moon pendant. Puzzled she opened her mouth to speak but, Lilith walked in at that moment to summon the others to breakfast. Roselyn Stalked off toward the dining room sinking into a foul mood; absently she rubbed her bleeding knuckles as she sat down. The pain was somewhat of a comfort, for it was the only thing that she could control at the moment.

Stiffening a yawn with her fist, Lilith headed back towards the kitchen. The combination of the ovens heat and the aroma of breakfast made her sleepy. She had woken up only an hour ago, but was well rested. The head cook smiled warmly at her as she slipped past a try laden servant.

Lilith enjoyed spending time in the kitchen; the mixed spices always made her feel better. After thee news the sisters got last night, they could use some good comfort. Making her way to the stove in the back of the kitchen, Lilith came to stand next to the head cook. A large pot of porridge bubbled next to her.

The head cook smiled warmly at her and gave her a small hug. "How are you holding up dearie?" Lilith smiled back at her.

"Thank you, I'm fine" there was a tired tone in her voice as she spoke.

"We had best get breakfast out there. The others will be hungry." Lilith helped load trays of food and carry them out the double doors. She could lose herself in it, if only for awhile, she could forget…

Byron's eyes danced with laughter as he took in the look Roselyn gave the porridge in front of her. He watched as she picked her spoon up and tentatively poked it as if it would consume the spoon. Roselyn went head first into the porridge as Lilith hit her in the back of the head with the porridge ladle. Byron watched this scene as he

laughed silently to himself, as his eyes danced with it. Lilith berated Roselyn about eating what was good for her, and Roselyn shouted back at Lilith for dunking her head first into the hot porridge. Caroline was desperately trying to play referee and control the situation. Byron gave her a look that told her to stop and let the two fight it out. For all that he did know he knew the two needed it. Their father's death had not set well with anyone in the house. He knew this fight would finally simmer things down for awhile…

Davey let out a small chuckle as Roselyn protested against the now overflowing bowl of porridge in front of her. Lilith brandished the ladle at him when he chuckled. The whole sight began to drown out the memory of Lilith's wailing sobs last night. Laughter was good; it helped even out the negative feelings. Blood flowed to his face as she glared at him, and he had to look away. He heard her let out a small 'humph' and her argument with Rose resumed.

Davey tasted his food and grimaced at the taste that filled his mouth. Trying to be inconspicuous, he glanced around for the dog. The large grey setter-hound had been next to his brother's chair for awhile now. Looking at his brother's face, Davey realized that the two had been thinking very much the same thing: Lilith's cooking was atrocious!

Trying to move without the girls' knowledge, Davey scooped a spoonful of porridge into the dog's mouth. A small smile played at his face, showing his amusement in his old childish antics. Glancing up from the dog's face, Davey saw Caroline glowering at him. Blushing guiltily at himself, he looked over to see that both sisters were still arguing, yet, it had moved on to something about each others sleeping habits and who snored more. Davey flushed with unreleased laughter at the sight. The dog finished off the last spoonful and decided to feast upon the bounty of porridge dripping from Lily's ladle.

Lily let out a small squeal as the hound trotted over and began to lap up the small mounds of porridge on the floor by her feet. Shooing the dog away, Lily dropped the ladle back into the pot and took the dog into the other room. Davey let out a small chuckle and leaned back in his chair. After awhile, Lily returned and sat down in her chair and began to eat her breakfast.

As soon as she began to scoop some porridge onto her spoon, there was a loud knock at the door. Letting out a small moan, Lilith dropped the spoon into her bowl and began to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Caroline stood up and patted Lily on the shoulder as she walked by. Taking her seat, Lilith watched as she left, the door sliding shut behind her quietly. After a moment of silence voices could be heard in the hall. As they came closer, the voices became more distinct. One was small and soft, Caroline's voice, and sounded hurried. There were two others, both were loud and obnoxious, a male and female. The twins looked between the four of them with curiosity plain on their faces. The door opened slowly, and Caroline walked in backwards, talking to someone. Even from behind it was plain to see she was uncomfortable. The two others burst into the room right after her and stood in front of everyone. Davey gulped and felt like he was going to puke.

'_What are _they_ doing here?'_ Davey thought to himself. The twins looked plainly repulsed by what they saw. Byron was staring blank faced at the two intruders. The woman stepped foreword and placed a fake smile on her face.

"My sweet innocent nieces!" She spread her hands wide and clapped them together. "How troubled you must be!" The smile was plastered on her face under all her makeup and botox.

Disgust flashed across Roselyn's eyes and she quickly put up a façade. _Why right now? Death, oatmeal, and now _themRoselyn's mind raced with thoughts (Most trying to figure out the best way to get rid of the so called aunt and uncle). The tall thin heavily make-upped Clarice and her short over weight husband Clayton were unfortunately related to the twins. Roselyn glanced over at Byron who in turn was looking at Davey who was looking back with a look that dripped worry. Roselyn pushed back her chair a storm of emotions raging across her façade of mild surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but Byron got there fist telling the butler to take her to her rooms quickly. Lilith gave a worried glance at her sister's retreating figure being carried bodily off to her rooms.


End file.
